Grim Tales: Graywitch
Grim Tales: Graywitch is the 12th installment of Grim Tales Series by Elephant Games. Its story is loosely based on 2005 animated movie Corpse Bride. Introduction The game begins with an intro showing people with torches and pitchforks approaching a tower on a hill where a man is seen setting up some kind of machinery, saying: "I'll bring you back darling, I promise." as a hand of a dead woman is shown under white sheet on an operating table in the center of the room. At the same time, the people below break inside, shouting: "Victor Gray, what you're doing here is unthinkable. We have to stop you!" while the man replies: "No, I have to finish my experiment!" as he pulls a lever starting the machinery. The men throw a Molotov cocktail at Victor, setting the room on fire and killing him instantly. But the machinery was already started and it fires pink lightning at the body with force so great that it killed all the men in the tower. As the whole place burns, the dead girls awakes. Story The game begins with a cutscene showing Stacy at the ruins of Graywitch, performing a ritual while streaming a video to Anna, telling her she came there to learn more about her distant relative, Victor Gray, after she was inspired by Anna's adventures. But the ritual goes out of hand, pulling Stacy back in time and stopping the streaming of video as Anna approaches Graywitch gates. She finds her father's skull dumped near the gates, and with his help, she opens the gates and sees where Stacy performed the ritual. Even after replicating it, nothing happened, and Richard gives her an aura vial, telling her she would need Stacy's aura traces in order to go where she went. Anna uses them and transports back in time only to see Stacy being led to prison by two guards before one citizen shouts at Anna, calling her a witch. She defeated him with the help of Richard's magic, and then proceeds to Victor Gray's house to search for clues. Upon entering the bedroom, she sees a girl neither dead nor alive crying. Upon seeing Anna, she frightens and flees. Richard senses something sinister happening in the town and advises Anna to search for clues. After finding a disguise, she heads to the square where a guard tells her that the town is under martial law and no one was permitted to enter the prison because there was a dangerous criminal inside, and gives her a poster of one more criminal wanted. Anna recognizes the girl to be the one she saw earlier and that the guards must have mistaken Stacy for her as they looked alike. She then is then appproached by a woman named Abigail Oswald and Abigail notices Anna wants to see the girl the guards caught. She says she could give Anna a copy of the head guard's letter which she could try to copy to make the guard let her in. Anna manages to copy the letter and enters the prison, and she hears Stacy scream. She rushes to her cell and sees the mysterious girl, who shows Anna to look around, only to see Abigail, frightened upon seeing "the monster". Anna is knocked out, but manages to see the monster girl escaping with Stacy before passing out. When she awakes, she sees she is lead to the prison cell, and tries to break free to no avail as the guards shove her in the cell. Richard appears again, and helps Anna escape. Upon descending down to the alley, she sees Abigail with two guards talking about her and the mysterious monster, and the guards say the monster hasn't been killed yet and that Anna is to be questioned soon before leaving. She decides to search Abigail's house for clues, and meets a beggar boy who tells her that people in dark cloaks would visit her late at night and horrible sounds have been heard inside. He feared she was responsible for the curse plaguing the town, but the guards wouldn't listen to a beggar like him. She searches Abigail's house, and discovers that the mysterious monster is actually Abigail's sister Emily, and that the former had been against resurrecting Emily. Just then, the guards notice Anna had escaped and sound the alarm. She finds a secret passage to the tower and escapes the pursuit. Richard is eager to find out what happened and gives Anna a Time Echo - a special device used by time travelers. With its help, Anna manages to capture echoes from the past, and realizes what happened: Emily and Victor were happily in love, and at one point, Victor asked her to marry him, which she gladly accepted. However, Abigail wasn't happy about that and she accused her sister of stealing Victor from her. Emily tried to reason with Abigail, to no avail as her sister pushed her to her death off the cliff next to the tower. After the tragedy, Victor, a renowned scientist swore he would bring Emily back to life no matter what it takes. To be continued... Trivia * Category:Grim Tales Category:Elephant Games Category:Games Released in 2017